Forgiveness
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Set at the end of NM but AU. My version of the airport scene when Alice, Bella and Edward return from Italy and how Rosalie and Bella become friends. Canon pairings. I own nothing apart from the slight change in plot.


**Forgiveness **

_**Hey. This is basically how I thought Bella, Edward and Alice should have been welcomed back from Italy in New Moon. **_

_**I own nothing except from this plot. Canon Pairings. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Bella POV **

Half asleep I followed Edward and Alice as they rushed towards their family. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us, leaning against a wall in the shadows of the airport.

Alice seemed to leave my side and reappear at Jasper's instantly but Edward was more slow and cautious.

We reached them now and Esme was the first to wrap her arms around me in such a motherly way that I felt tears spring to my eyes although I was too exhausted to let them fall.

"Thank you so much Bella." She murmured. I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

She let go off me and I stumbled and felt cold arms around me before I could hit the floor. Expecting to look up into Edward's face I was surprised to see Jasper.

"You will never put me through that again." I heard Esme shriek at Edward and I turned in time to see him hang his head before Esme was hugging so tightly it would have choked me in mere seconds.

I heard Jasper chuckle and I focused my attention back on him.

He sat me down on the plastic chairs and I saw Carlisle watching us with his arms around Alice.

"Bella." Jasper spoke softly. "I'm so sorry. You could say that this is all my fault and I just want to apologise. None of this would have happened if I hadn't."

He didn't need to finish we both knew what he was talking about.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. If I hadn't jumped off the cliff Edward wouldn't have gone to Italy thinking I was dead."

It was Jasper's turn to disagree.

"He would of in time you didn't see him Bella. He was broken but I suppose it all turned out for the best. If you hadn't jumped off the cliff Alice wouldn't have come to get you and Edward would have eventually got himself killed and everyone would have been even more depressed."

I hadn't thought of it like that and I smiled genuinely for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Even without his gift Jasper could influence your views and feelings.

Jasper kissed my cheek and left, giving up his seat to Carlisle.

"Thank you for everything Bella." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Not just for this but for getting everyone back together. You're part of our family now whether you like it or not." He added as Emmett ran in and launched himself onto Edward.

"You do that again and I'll… I'll…." I heard him hiss at his brother.

"Sorry Emmett." I heard him whisper and I realised that despite being the tough, strong, funny girl Emmett need his brothers and he suffered more than us.

Jasper had joined their very manly hug and Alice and Rosalie were having a more normal reunion.

Carlisle got up to join Esme and I felt a pang of jealously despite of what Carlisle had just said.

I brought my knees up to my chest and curled up in the chair, remaining conscious through sheer will power.

Alice soon danced over to me and Esme and Carlisle followed her, sitting down beside me. Rosalie remained where she was but she caught my eye and smiled so I figured that it wasn't because of me.

The guys were joking around and even if everyone knew vampires existed no one would have realised what we had just been through.

Rosalie remained separate and Jasper soon realised that Rosalie wanted to talk to Edward alone and he subtly led Emmett over here.

Everyone's eyes were on them and I felt the atmosphere drop as Edward stiffened.

Rosalie's face dropped and I realised that she was truly sorry and wanted his forgiveness. But we all knew that Edward was very stubborn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know and I was stupid." Rosalie choked out and I could tell that if she could cry she would.

Edward was still looking away and we all knew he wasn't likely to even look at her.

Rosalie broke and she crumpled to the floor. Luckily not many people were around and we were in the shadows.

Emmett was out of his seat but Esme flung out her arm to stop him. He turned to glare at her but Esme was obviously the best Cullen glarer and he sank back down.

Edward turned slightly and my eyes met his. I glared at him; there was no way he was going to leave Rosalie there when he was just being a stubborn git. I wasn't going to let him break up his family over me.

He seemed to get the message and sank down onto his knees next to Rosalie.

I glanced round at the rest of their family. Esme looked proud, Jasper was concentrating on soothing everyone's emotions, Carlisle looked impassive, Emmett looked furious as did Alice.

Were they angry at me?

Alice noticed me looking worried and smiled reassuringly at me and gestured towards Edward. I understood, they were angry at Edward for being so stubborn.

Edward had his arms wrapped around Rosalie and she had her face buried in his shoulder. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I watched them and then felt a wave of calm flow over me.

Straining my ears I could just work out what Edward was saying.

"It's ok Rose. I don't blame you. It was my fault as well and I'm sorry. It's ok." He murmured.

Rosalie wasn't as tough and cold as she seemed. She obviously broke easily but Edward had never been there to comfort her before. It was probably Emmett or Jasper- from what Alice had told me on the plane Rosalie and Jasper were as close as twins.

Finally they broke apart and Rosalie came over to us. I thought she was heading to Emmett or Jasper but she came to a graceful stop in front of me.

"Bella I'm so sorry." She whispered "I hope we can be friends and I'm sorry for how I've treated you."

"Thanks I'd like that." I tried to smile but managed to yawn halfway through. Emmett came to stand behind Rosalie and wound his arms around her waist.

"Not tired Bella. You've only been up for a few days." He joked. Now Rosalie was ok he was back to being the joker we all knew and loved.

I tried to glare at him but was too tired and Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me out to the cars, the others following.

Edward slid me into the back seat of Emmett's jeep and Rosalie slid in beside me and helped me with the seat belts.

Edward and Emmett got into the front and laughed and joked as we drove home. Alice and Jasper were curled up in the back of Carlisle's car and I slowly drifted to sleep against Rosalie's cold shoulder.

**_Hope you enjoyed this and I know Bella and Rosalie aren't friends until the BD but i thought they should have been earlier and as you may have gathered if you had read the AN at the beginning this is how i thought the airport scene should have played out. _**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Tac_**


End file.
